1. Field
Embodiments according to the inventive concept relate to the field of semiconductors and particularly to methods of forming silicon-on-insulator (SOI) structures on bulk silicon.
2. Description of Related Art
An SOI substrate can include an insulating layer and a single crystalline silicon layer thereon, which occupy the overall area of the substrate. This type of SOI substrate can be more expensive than using a bulk silicon wafer in some applications, such as, the manufacture of optical devices. Various methods of forming SOI layers of different sizes in required regions of a bulk silicon wafer have been proposed.